Sufriendo en silencio
by AliceMasters
Summary: Aveces una pelea es necesaria para sanar, Danny y Vlad deben sanar y se necesitan para sanar.


Golpe tras golpe, choque tras choque, los puños se encontraban. Danny lanzo un ecto rayo hacia Plasmius, él lo esquivo pero Danny tomo eso a su ventaja golpeando a Plasmius en la cara lanzándolo a la pared de un edificio, todo Amity Park estaba escondido y viendo atreves de sus televisores o celulares como ambos fantasmas peleaban, al principio de la pelea todo era más dinámico, hubo algunas bromas y toques de drama por parte de ambos hasta que, fue serio para ambos, se gritaron palabras que herían al otro, golpes serios que hirieron de gravedad. Aun se decían cosas pero la gente espectadora no entendía, pues claro. No los conocían, pero Vlad y Danny se conocían tan bien tanto debilidades como fortalezas.

-¡Admítelo, ellos se avergüenzan de ti y quien los culpa eres un fracaso!- Plasmius se sobo la mejilla y la sangre ectoplasmica de su nariz lanzando ecto rayos a Danny, Danny se hizo intangible volando hacia Plasmius pero el lo esquivo y Danny tuvo que frenar de manera brusca perdiendo la invisibilidad, Plamius lo agarro por el cuello dándole una descarga eléctrica a lo que Danny grito de dolor.- Un error, no puedes ni pelear contra mí.

Plasmius lo lanzo al suelo y Danny gimió de dolor, pero se levantó temblando, tenía cortes por todos lados, moretones y un feo moretón en la mejilla derecha, sangraba por la boca y cojearía si caminaba, Plasmius no estaba en mejor estado pero no tanto como Danny; su capa estaba chamuscada, tenía el brazo izquierdo fracturado y algunas cortadas por su traje, su nariz estaba sangrando aun.

-¡No me importa! –Mientras gritaba Danny uso su núcleo de hielo y picos salieron del suelo atrapando la pierna de Plasmius, después su otra pierna. Lo tenía atrapado. - ¡Y tu eres un estúpido egoísta, lastimas a las demás personas que solo quieren ayudarte, alejas a todos y si no puedes tener control sobre ellos como quieres los desechas! ¡No voy a dejar que siempre me estés recordando lo que odio de mí mismo!

Danny lanzo una gran bola de ectoplasma hacia Plamisu, el intento salir del su encierro de hielo pero fue duramente golpeado y lanzado hacia el suelo causando un cráter. Pero eso a Plasmius le dolió menos de lo que le dolió escuchar después el sollozo roto.

Levantándose con un quejido salió del cráter mirando al niño ¿Por qué de repente se veía tan pequeño? Danny estaba mirándolo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, temblaba como un chihuahua, sus hombros caídos en derrota, la sangre empapando su traje en un tono verde rojo horrible.

-Nunca pedir ser lo que soy….-Las palabra apenas pudieron salir de su boca después de otro sollozo más roto que el anterior, Danny se desplomo en el suelo con un quejido de dolor y lágrimas que salían como cataratas- ¡Nunca pedí ser creado!

-Daniel…- Plasmius intento acercarse en culpa y arrepentimiento pero un fuerte sonido hueco lo distrajo mirando hacia atras, un edificio había sido afectado por su pelea y estaba por caer sobre ellos.

Ambos se miraron con preocupación y cuando el edificio se vino abajo sobre ellos Vlad intento hacer intangible pero el cansancio lo alcanzo y su energía era muy baja.  
Danny al ver a Vlad intento colar o ser intangible actuó rápido y por instinto. Se levantó y con sus últimas fuerzas voló hacia Vlad y lo lanzo con toda sus fuerzas lejos de la zona de impacto. Pero el no salio.  
Plasmius cerró los ojos ante el ruido ensordecedor y el polvo que se levantó como una nube bromosa cuando el edificio colapso y golpeo el suelo.  
Cuando el polvo se dispersó Plasmius como pudo se arrastró a los escombros gritando el nombre del niño fantasma que le salvo la vida.

Forzando mas allá su energía se hizo intangible entrando en los escombros moviendo como podía rocas y pedazos de metal. Pero nadie le respondía, ni una señal del niño. Vlad estaba cada vez más desesperado y la burbuja de culpa seguía creciendo, el niño lo salvo, aun después de todas las palabra y golpes dejo de lado todo para salvarlo. Las lágrimas ya picaban sus ojos pero le echaba la culpa al polvo en el aire.

-¡PEQUEÑO TEJON RESPONDE LO QUE SEA, INSULTABLE GOLPEAME REPONDE!-

La esperanza era casi nula ahora, ni el cuerpo lograba encontrar. Daniel se había ido y por culpa. Todo lo que el chico le había dicho era cierto pero estaba ciego, ciego en no ver delo valioso que era Daniel, ciego por la ambición y odio. Ahora lo único bueno en su vida se había ido.

Entonces como si los cielos hayan dejado de querer castigarlo, escucho un débil sollozo. Pequeño pero lo escucho.

-Daniel…-Vlad corrió retirando escombros y apartándolos de su camino hasta llegar a dos pedazos grandes de concreto inclinadas hasta formar un triángulo y estaba bloqueado por pedazos de metal pero dentro, adentro escucho otro sollozo. Vlad se inclinó y miro dentro, gracias a su mejorada visión fantasma pudo distinguir una pequeña silueta acurrucada en el fondo echa bolita- ¡Daniel, Daniel! ¡Ven esto podría derrumbarse aún más¡

-¡Aléjate, soy un error tienes razón! ¡No deberías estar cerca de mí! – Danny alzo la cabeza iluminando ligueramente la oscuridad con los ojos verde radioactivo.

Vlad se alejó herido pero sabía que merecía eso y Daniel, no merecía esas palabras. Se sentó en la entrada poniendo una mano en el pequeño agujero por el que veía a Daniel que volvió a hacerse una bolita en el suelo.

-Yo…- Vlad respiro hondo y dejo todo de lado, no había nada que merecía mas la pena que el niño ahí adentro. – Yo lo siento Daniel, espero que puedas perdonarme. Eres lo único bueno que salió de los errores de tu padre. Siempre pensé que estabas orgulloso de eso.

Danny alzo de nuevo la vista hacia la entrada sorbiéndose la nariz, miro la mano de Vlad en el agujero, aparto la mirada un segundo pensativo y floto solo unos milímetros del suelo hacia la entrada poniendo su mano sobre la de Vlad, en la tomo y haciendo intangible al niño lo jalo fuera de ese lugar a sus brazos. Estrujándolo contra él y susurrando palabras reconfortantes mientras el niño se aferraba y acurrucaba contra el pecho del hombre llorando en silencio.

La guerra había terminado para ambos.


End file.
